


Защитники Сектора

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Первые шаги Люфгта Гурона по пути сепаратизма





	Защитники Сектора

Донесения не радовали: за последние несколько месяцев бесследно исчезли три корабля Воинов-Богомолов и один Плакальщиков, не считая задокументированных сражений, а сегодня атаке подвергся и был уничтожен крейсер Астральных Когтей.  
– У нас не хватает людей, – сухо прокомментировал ситуацию Люфгт Гурон.  
Великий Магистр Астральных Когтей командовал всеми Стражами Мальстрима, не только своим орденом, поэтому получал самое полное представление о происходящем. Обычно его мнение не оспаривалось. Но сейчас капитан Рихтер из ордена Плакальщиков неуверенно произнес:  
– Милорд, у нас тут четыре ордена…  
– В другое время и в другом месте такое количество Космодесантников было бы, пожалуй, даже избыточным, – заметил Гурон. – Но только не здесь. Мы вынуждены контролировать огромную площадь, растягивая свои силы, местные бюрократы реагируют на наши запросы с большой задержкой, я уж не говорю о лордах Терры, снабжение идет кое-как… Да, а что там за инцидент со смертными военными на том мире, как его…  
Все поняли, о чем он спрашивает.  
– Побежали, – криво усмехнувшись, доложил капитан Фальк из Богомолов. – Дрогнули и побежали. При этом кричали, что мы их используем как пушечное мясо и они больше не хотят погибать в наших битвах.  
– И где их командиры?  
– Здесь.  
По знаку Люфгта в тронный зал ввели нескольких человек со связанными руками, в рваной и грязной форме местных ауксилий, судя по знакам различия – старших офицеров.  
– Что вы можете сказать в объяснение своей трусости? – обратился к ним Люфгт.  
– Это не трусость, милорд, – твердо произнес один из арестованных, с нашивками полковника. – Мы не можем сражаться вместе с Астартес. Нас выкашивают тысячами ради ваших операций. У нас нет средств защиты, нам не выдали зимнее обмундирование. Знаете, сколько у нас солдат с обморожением? Нас бросают на противника, с которым могут драться на равных только Астартес, и при этом не выдают даже боеприпасов!  
– Точно! Три энергоячейки на брата – этим что, можно сражаться?  
– Нас оставили без фицелина…  
– А нас – без продовольствия!  
– Раненые умирают пачками, потому что в госпитале нет медикаментов!  
– Молчать! – проревел Люфгт, сжимая кулаки. Люди притихли, и только полковник продолжал, упрямо глядя в лицо Великому Магистру:  
– Не буду я молчать! Мы не мешки с песком, чтобы забрасывать врагов нашими трупами! Я отдал приказ отступать и…  
Люфгт выхватил болтер. Грянул выстрел, и полковник упал с разнесенной в куски головой. Смертные опустили головы, ожидая, что их тоже расстреляют, но Люфгт уже взял себя в руки. Снова примагнитив болтер к бедру, он содрал офицерские нашивки с мундиров каждого из арестованных. Остальные офицеры Космодесанта одобрительно наблюдали за его действиями.  
– На гауптвахту их! Гальюны чистить у меня будете, – прорычал Люфгт. Перевел дух. – И я хочу поговорить с лордами сектора, ответственными за снабжение ауксилий…

***  
Капитан Нордис выглянул в окно. Из окна открывался превосходный вид на башню, с парапетов которой свисали лорды сектора.  
Ответственные за снабжение ауксилий…  
– Со всем уважением, лорд Гурон, – заметил Нордис, – у вас не было полномочий судить и казнить этих людей.  
– С этого дня есть, – в голосе Люфгта Гурона снова прорезалось опасное рычание. – Они саботируют боевые действия. Они присваивают средства, отпущенные на снабжение армий, армии гибнут и бегут, обвиняя в этом нас, защитников сектора! Здесь, в Зоне Мальстрима, – важные миры-шахты, торговые пути, и если мы не сможем их защитить, что я скажу Лордам Империума? Что я не сумел приструнить шайку смертных ничтожеств и казнокрадов? Да к черту! Казнил этих – и других казню, пусть только посмеют украсть еще хоть крону!  
Люфгт прошелся взад-вперед, сжимая огромные кулаки.  
– Надо реорганизовать Бадаб по типу Ультрамара, вот что, – произнес он. Нордис с опаской покосился на него. Они сражались вместе с того дня, как стали новициями ордена, и по старой дружбе Нордис положил руку Люфгту на наплечник.  
– Люфгт, брат, послушай, – начал он. – Ты ведь не Жиллиман…  
– Я разбираюсь только в военном деле, – согласился Люфгт. – Управление военными силами я бы взял на себя, остальное – на откуп смертным лордам под моим контролем… Э, да что говорить!  
– У нас будут неприятности с бюрократами.  
– Будут. Но лучше неприятности, чем разгром от орков или хаоситов из Мальстрима.  
– Ты только не спеши с этим, прошу тебя…  
– Не буду. Я еще не все продумал.  
Они помолчали, и вдруг у Люфгта в ухе запищал вокс-вызов.  
– Срочное сообщение из сегментума Пацификус? – Люфгт напрягся, ожидая очередных известий о гибели товарищей или нападении на ценный мир-шахту, но вдруг лицо его просветлело. – «Бакасурра»? Точно она, ничего не путаете? Крейсер «Бакасурра» на границе сегментума? И там есть кто-то живой? Сколько? – он обернулся к Нордису и радостно сообщил: – Из варпа вышел крейсер «Бакасурра», а на ней – четыреста Тигровых Когтей! В эту игру все-таки можно играть вдвоем, – улыбка его стала ощутимо хищной.  
– Простите, лорд, вы хотите их привлечь к защите сектора или…  
– Вот именно. Я же говорил, что нам не хватает людей. С этого начнем, – Люфгт Гурон хлопнул Нордиса по наплечнику и усмехнулся. – Но на этом, друг мой, не остановимся!


End file.
